Magician
by Blue eyed vampwolf
Summary: A magician, A seer trapped in an asylum. A sadistic vampire hunts and changes them. Both lost their memories. What would happen?


**Chapter 1: A Magician and a Seer**

**Part 1: Performances **

**August 27, 1920 Ocean Springs, Mississippi**

Isabella finished setting up the stage and went to stand behind the curtain.

" Come one, come all to see the amazing magician Isabella Swan!" Yelled her best friend Maisey. People gathered around the stage.

" Thank you so much for your attention and now I have the pleasure to introduce you to the fabulous Isabella Swan!" The crowd clapped. Isabella stepped out from behind the curtain and bowed. At first she did a couple of easy tricks to win the crowd over and they cheered. For the ending she decided to do a complicated trick she learned from her days as Harry Houdini's apprentice. Yes, she actually met and studied Harry Houdini as his apprentice and she was only ten at the time.

Mr. Houdini taught her everything he knew from physics, literature, and science to the art of illusion and magic tricks, she paid extra attention when he taught that. They traveled to many places to preform for huge crowds. After five years when Isabella was fifteen, he decided that she should make her own living as he had already taught her everything she needed to know. A little while after that that she met her best friend Maisey, they stuck together and started doing their own performances all over Arkansas. When Isabella was 16, her and Maisey traveled to Mississippi. Now let's get back to the present.

" Thank you once again for paying attention! Now for my finale act I will make my assistant Maisey disappear." She announced. She walked behind the curtain to retrieve a large box.

" Now Maisey, would you please step inside the box." She told Maisey. She stepped inside the box and Isabella closed the door.

" I will count to three ans Maisey will disappear. One...Two...Three!" And she opened the door to the now empty box. The crowed gasped. Unfortunately one of the onlookers was a very religious person and accused her of being a witch. The crowd started screaming and running away. The police came and shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Once she was unconscious they hauled her into a truck with a sign on the side of it that said:

**Biloxi Mental Asylum**

Maisey came out from under the stage since she really didn't disappear, it was all an act, and looked around for Isabella. She saw the police carry her friend away and place her into a truck. Since she didn't see the sign on the side of the truck she tried to run after it but the streets were to crowded, so she watched her friend get carried away. She silently prayed to God that she would see her friend again someday.

**Part 2: Visions**

**August 27,1920 Biloxi, Mississippi**

Mary Alice sat on her bed in a daze, she just had a vision. Let me explain, Mary Alice Brandon can see the future, ever since she was two. Her parents ignore her ability and pretend it never happens. But lately her visions have been really bad. For example, one day she had a vision that their mailman would have a heart attack on their doorstep and it happened, her parents were very freaked out. Today she had a vision of her parents sending her to a mental asylum, so she decided to confront them about it.

" Momma, Papa are you sending me away?" She asked them. They looked at her shocked.

" Now why would we do that?" Asked her father. Mary Alice knew that he was lying.

" Because of my visions. You're going to send me to a mental asylum!" She shouted. Her parents looked at her shocked yet again, she never yelled at anyone.

" Sweetie, we are trying to help you-"

" When?" She interrupted her mother.

" When what?" Said her father.

" When are they taking me?" She asked. Her father was about to say something when somebody knocked on the door. Her father walked up to the door and opened it. Two men in uniforms walked in.

" We're here for Mary Alice Brandon." Said one of them. Mary Alice ran out of the house and the men followed her. She stumbled and fell to the ground and the men caught up with her, picked her up and carried her to the truck kicking and screaming to the truck.

" Mom! Dad!" She cried. Her parents looked at her with tears in their eyes.

" We're so sorry, it's better this way." Said her father. Her mother looked at her.

" Remember that we will always love you." He mother cried. The men through her into the truck. She stole one more glance at her parents before they closed the door and drove off.

* * *

**This idea has been stuck in my head for about a month so I decided to write it out. I will not update as often though.**


End file.
